Road to Ruin
by lilmickey2008
Summary: A sex offender moves in next to the Venturi-McDonald household who likes to assault young women like Casey. Alexander and his crew must stop him before he hurts her.
1. Enemy Next Door

AN: I hope that you will like this story. Read and enjoy it.

Chapter One: Enemy Next Door

_If I told you that I was the leader of a crew of men at least ten years older than me, you would think that I am lying. Truthfully, I am. I am only seventeen, and I already head a crew of guys under my wing. This crew was left to me by my late father who passed when I was three. We call ourselves the Flames of Canada. We aren't a gang by any means. We are basically a vigilante group, and we can help or hinder the police at certain points. Basically, I like these guys, and I treat them as my family, and vice-versa. On a serious note, I came close to crossing the point of no return a few times, and that isn't the scary part of it. What is scary about it however, is that I didn't care._

_-Alexander James Meisterman_

* * *

Alexander was sitting on his front porch, calmly talking to his friend, Lance, fellow member of the Flames of Canada. They were talking about some relevant and irrelevant things, who's going to be NCAA Champion, their girlfriends, who is doing what and why. As they calmly talked, a detective's car pulled up in front of his house.

"Hey Alexander, isn't that your sister's car?" Lance asked, pointing to the blue car idling in front of his house.

"Yep, it is." Alexander said. Soon enough, a blonde female with her long hair in a ponytail got out the car, and walked up the steps, smiling lightly at the two. But Alexander knew that she had something on her mind.

"Hey, little brother. Lance." Melissa said upon reaching them.

"Hey sis. It's a long drive from the station, so you must have some news for us." Alexander said.

"Well, I do." Melissa said. She handed him a picture, and Alexander and Lance looked it over.

"Who is this?" Lance asked.

"Brody Smith." Melissa said. "A serial sex offender who is moving close by. He's from Seattle, but his living under an assumed name up here in Canada."

"Who did he fancy?" Alexander asked.

"Teenage girls your age." Melissa said. "I want him to be locked up, but AFIS has one big flaw in it."

"What's that?" Lance asked.

"AFIS doesn't carry Canadian prints, so he could have moved up here without his record following him." Alexander said.

"Look, here's the address that he is moving to. I got to get back. Later." Melissa said, calmly walking back to her car, and driving away. Alexander looked at this address, and saw that it indeed was very close by.

"This is in walking distance." Alexander said to Lance. "Come on."

Alexander and Lance quickly walked around the corner, and were standing right in front of his house. This area was oddly familiar to Alexander. Lance looked around, and knew that this area was familiar to them.

"Alexander, isn't that Casey's house?" Lance said. Alexander looked up, and saw that to his horror, Casey, the girl that he loved, was going to be living right next to a serial rapist.

"Dear god." Alexander choked out. "Call the crew, we are having a meeting right now."

"Got it." Lance said. Alexander knew that he should tell Casey and her family about this, but there was one thing that he needed.

_Proof._

"If this bastard lays one hand on anyone I know, I'll kill him, and I don't care who knows it." Alexander said to himself, calmly walking back to his home.

* * *

Brody sat in his house looking out his window at Casey as she was walking into her home.

"She's so beautiful." Brody told himself. He could no longer take it anymore. He knew one thing and one thing for sure.

She was going to be _HIS..._

AN: Now we have a serial rapist living right next to Alexander's girlfriend. R&R for more, happy readers!


	2. Eye on You

AN: Alexander holds a meeting discussing what they are going to do, and Casey meets their new neighbor.

Chapter Two: Eye on You

Alexander sat at the head table as the rest of his crew sat around talking with each other. Alexander only knew what was really going on. A sex offender was living next to the Venturi's and the McDonald's, and he was doing so legally. His one concern was Casey's safety. That bastard liked to attack young women who looked just like Casey, and he knew that she was a potential target.

"So, he's a sex offender, living under an assumed name. How in the hell is that possible?" Gregg asked.

"He went to the States, got a name change, and came back here with a new identity." Alexander said.

"His PO must have lost track of him." Jack said. "I can tell you from experience that those guys are pretty freaking unreliable."

"He is living right next to Casey. MY Casey." Alexander said, anger rising.

"So, what do you suggest that we do?" Lance asked.

"We don't have evidence that he is a sex offender or if he is still offending at all, so the best thing that we can do is to watch him from afar, and if that jerk so much as tries something, take him out." Alexander said.

They all nodded in agreement. Alexander nodded as he looked at his clock on his cell phone.

"Look, I got to go pick her up now." Alexander said calmly, getting up. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, and stay out of trouble."

"Alright, later." Jack said as Alexander left the clubhouse.

* * *

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Casey asked as they were driving home. "You haven't said one thing the whole time we were driving home."

"I have just had some things on my mind, that's all." Alexander said, smiling at her. "My brother and sister have been on me about my grades."

"My mom has been the same way." Casey said as they pulled in front of her house. Casey kissed him goodbye, and walked up the steps into her home. As she looked around, she had this bad feeling that someone was watching her...

* * *

Alexander sat on his bed, staring into space, wondering what he is going to do about Brody Smith. No doubt that he had something on his mind and had a plan for Casey. For a trip into the mind of a sexual sadist, no one could know what someone like that thinks until they had thoughts like that for themselves.

"Little Bro, what is up?" Seth said, appearing in his doorway. Alexander looked over and acknowledged his presence.

"Melissa told me that she came by today. She also told me to talk to you about something important." Seth said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"A sex offender has moved in next to Casey and her family." Alexander said.

"That's not it, is it?" Seth asked him.

"Nope." Alexander answered, sitting up. "It's not. Do you know who he liked to assault? Girls that looked like Casey."

"And you think that he will try something with Casey and her family?" Seth asked.

"I do." Alexander answered, self-assurance in his voice.

"Well, she is lucky that she has you and your crew to look over her and her family." Seth said. "When the time comes, I know that you will protect all of us."

"You think so?" Alexander asked his older brother.

"I know so."

* * *

Brody sat in his basement, calmly watching a live feed from a hidden camera that he set up earlier today. He watched as a brunette calmly walked into her room. She slowly began to undress, and Brody felt a very unpleasant feeling surge through his body. It was the same feeling that he had when he took his first victim.

"Calm yourself, Brody." He told himself as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead. "You will take her soon."

Brody laughed as he continued to watch Casey undress.

AN: Brody has now an infinite feed on Casey in her room. What is going to happen next? Read and find out...


	3. Picture Perfect

AN: Things pick up a little bit. Anyways, enjoy.

Chapter Three: Picture Perfect

_I remember what my father told me a few years before he died. He said, and I quote, _

"_Alexander, there are people in this world. Good and bad. Well, actually, good and bad are pretty useless adjectives or whatever, because there is no absolute good in this world. No one on this earth is a total saint, and I don't expect you, Seth, or Melissa to become one. All I want for all of you to do is to live up to your full potential."_

"_Listen to these words very carefully, though. When you meet the girl that you are going to spend the rest of your life with, Do everything in your power to make damn sure that she will always be right there by your side, and never leave."_

_Just what did he mean by "Do everything in your power to make damn sure that she will always be right there by your side, and never leave?" I have a felling that I am going to find out just that, and really soon._

* * *

"So, what's up?" Derek asked Alexander as he plopped down on a chair in his room.

"Nothing, really." Alexander replied. "I am so wiped from all the stuff that I am doing. The club, school, work, Casey, everything is wearing me out."

"Dude, chill." Derek assured his friend. "All you have to do is sit here and relax for a while, and everything will calm down."

"Easy for you to say." Alexander said. "My brother and sister are jumping down my back to keep up with my grades."

"What's your GPA?" Derek asked.

"3.5." Alexander said. Derek looked at him in disbelief.

"No way." Derek said, frantically shaking his head. "I don't believe it."

"Look and see." Alexander said, reaching into one of his drawers, and pulled out a recent report card. Derek looked at it, and it had A's and B's mostly.

"I'll be damned." Derek said.

"Really, though." Alexander replied.

"Dude, these grades are like Casey's." Derek said. "How did you get so smart?"

"I like to read, what can I say?" Alexander said, shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, what's up with your new neighbor?"

"Oh, you mean Matt Harris?" Derek replied. "He's pretty normal, always keeps to himself. He an electronic gizmo dude or whatever."

"Electronic gizmos? Like microscopic cameras and what not?" Alexander asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I think. Why?" Derek asked, looking at Alexander's expression.

"Nothing, I just had a scary thought." Alexander said, looking out his window towards Derek and Casey's house. Brody was a man that had to be dealt with, and soon.

* * *

Alexander was sitting on his couch, fast asleep with a magazine laying across his chest. As he dreamed, he remembered what his father told him. He knew that he might have to end Brody's existence in order to keep Casey safe, and Alexander knew that he would do anything to protect her, and he already did. About a year ago, Alexander shot and killed an intruder that was attacking Casey, right after he took two shots to the chest. Alexander really did love her, and he knew that he was going to have to protect her.

As Alexander laid there sleeping, he heard a knock at the door, and someone running away. Alexander sleepily walked to the door, and slightly opened it to see who was there.

No one.

As he turned back, he saw an envelope laying on the floor near the door. It had his name written in bold letters across the front of it. Curious, Alexander calmly opened it, and saw a note with no author to take credit for it.

_Alexander, you are a very lucky man to have such a beautiful girl like Casey on your arm. I will have her, and you can't stop me. Anyway, here are some photos that show how serious I am._

Alexander looked in horror as he saw the photos of Casey in various moments o undress, and what really got him scared, was that there was a photo of Casey sleeping in her bed, a hand laying right against her cheek. On the back of that photo was a message.

_If you try to stop me, I'll kill her. _

AN: Brody proved that he can touch Casey at any moment. What's going to happen next? R&R to find out!!!


	4. Rise Against

AN: Brody now has his sights set on Casey, and Alexander has to do something about it. What? Read and find out.

Chapter Four: Rise Against

Melissa calmly sat in her detective's office, overlooking some case files that she and her crew was working on. But the case that she was really most concerned about was Brody Smith. This guy was a rapist, and he was going to go after her little brother's girlfriend. She knew that she had to go after this guy and get him, before her brother and his friends do, and she knew that he was probably going to kill him.

Melissa looked up when someone knocked on her door. She put some papers away, and straightened her hair a little bit.

"Come in." She said. Alexander calmly came in and shut the door behind him. Melissa looked into his eyes, and knew that something was wrong.

"What's up?" She asked Alexander. Alexander didn't say a word. He reached into his pocket, and pulled out an envelope.

"Here." He said sternly. Alexander handed her an envelope. Melissa looked at him before opening it. She took out some pictures, and saw who it was.

It was photos of Casey, and one of them had a very cryptic message on it. Melissa looked in shock at her brother, who had a look of anger on his face.

"Alexander, what the hell is this?" She asked, looking confused.

"Brody went into her house, and took them. Don't ask me when, because I don't know." Alexander said sitting across from his sister.

"This is serious, Alexander. What are we going to do?" Melissa asked.

"No shit, it's serious." Alexander said. "We have got to do something, and fast."

"Like what?" Melissa asked him.

"I don't know." Alexander said. "If we go and confront him without any proof that he is who he is, all he will do is deny everything."

"So, are you going to do? Beat it out of him?" Melissa asked.

"If it just happens to come to that, yes, I will." Alexander said.

"I was kidding, Alexander." Melissa said.

"I wasn't." Alexander said calmly. "If he lays a hand on Casey, if he tries something, I'll kill him myself."

"You really mean that don't you?" Melissa asked him. Alexander turned around, and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I do mean it." Alexander said sternly. Melissa looked at him and realized that a young man was standing before her. He was going to get at Brody, and soon.

Melissa just had to beat him to it.

* * *

Alexander was sitting in his room, staring at the ceiling when the phone rang. Alexander answered, assuming it was Casey.

"Yeah?" Alexander said.

"Why hello, Alexander. How are you today?" Brody said slowly on the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" Alexander said roughly.

"Now, now temper." Brody taunted. "I just wanted to tell you that you are pretty lucky to have a girl like Casey. She is so beautiful."

"If you go near her, I swear I'll-"

"You will do no such thing." Brody said, cutting him off. "And I will tell you why."

"Why?" Alexander growled.

"If you want your beautiful Casey to remain unharmed, you won't expose me. If you do, something bad happens to Casey, and you wouldn't want that, would you?" Brody taunted.

"No." Alexander said.

"That's a good boy. Talk to you soon." Brody hung up, and Alexander had to resist the urge to walk over to his house, and blow his brains out. He threatened Casey, and for that he had to pay. He had to pay very dearly.

AN: Stay tuned for more!


	5. Deadly Games

AN: Things sort of reach a head right here. Read and find out...

Chapter Five: Deadly Games

_I am very protective of the people I love, the people that I am close to, basically. I have said this before, and I will say it again. If someone tries to harm someone that I love, or try anything of that matter, I will kill them. I am ready to defend the ones that I love at any costs. Chances are, the longer this goes on, the more deadly and cunning my friends and foes will get. There is a saying, and it goes, "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer"._

* * *

Another boring day of class.

Alexander sat in his trigonometry class staring blankly into space. His thoughts were not on Trig., of course, but he was thinking of was that sex offender living right next to his girlfriend, Casey. She fit the profile of women that he liked to attack to a "T". Plus, as if stopping him couldn't have been any more urgent, he already, he already proved that he could touch her. He showed him pictures of him doing exactly that. Touching his Casey. Oh, boy, he was going to die now, for sure.

Just when Alexander thought that things couldn't get any more boring. Someone knocked on the door to the classroom. Alexander looked up, and saw someone flash a badge. Then the teacher called for him to leave the classroom. He walked right outside, and right into the face of his sister, Melissa.

"What's up?" Alexander asked her.

"Someone broke into your house today." Melissa said.

"Man, is Seth alright?" Alexander asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he wasn't there. Seth and Jack are back cleaning up, right now." Melissa said. "Nothing was taken, but it did look like Mr. Brody was sending you a message of sorts."

"Yeah, I can get close to you, and if you try me, I'll hurt Casey." Alexander said. "So, does Seth want me at home?"

"No, he's cool. Besides, I want you here, to concentrate on Graduating." Melissa said.

"Graduation isn't for six more months." Alexander replied.

"Whatever, I am heading back to check on Seth. Stay out of trouble." Melissa said, walking away. Alexander waved at his sister, and went back into his classroom.

* * *

Alexander was sitting at a lunch table, when two people, Derek and Ralph sat right in front of him.

"What's up?" Derek asked him.

"Burglary, that is what's up." Alexander responded.

"Wait, what?" Ralph asked, confused.

"Someone broke into my house." Alexander stated.

"Dude, is Seth alright?" Derek asked concerned.

"Yeah, he wasn't home." Alexander responded. "Don't worry, I know exactly who it is."

"Aww man, you are going to do something big, aren't you?" Derek asked.

"Nope." Alexander said. He bid them farewell, and left.

* * *

"What?" Casey said as Alexander told her what happened.

"Yeah, someone came into my house, and pretty much trashed it." Alexander said as he sat next to her on her porch. "Nothing was taken, but I am pretty much sure that it was someone that I already know."

"Really?" Casey asked. "Like who?"

"I'm not saying." Alexander said. Casey looked at him, frowning.

"What aren't you telling me?" Casey asked him, now sort of glaring at him.

"Nothing. I am telling you everything." Alexander lied.

"Right. Don't tell me anything." Casey said, walking back into her house, and slamming the door. Alexander sighed, and began to walk back home not before running into Mr. Sunshine himself, Brody.

"Trouble with the ladies?" Brody taunted. "Maybe I should see if she is alright. You know, lay out some of my charm."

Alexander didn't say a word. Alexander just made a cutthroat gesture, and walked away. Alexander had this really bad feeling that Brody was going to do something bad, and bad soon.

AN: Next time, Brody gets up close and personal with Casey, and not in a good way. Read and review to see what I mean...


	6. SitDown With the Devil

AN: Alexander has a sit-down with Brody, and Alexander delves deep into the mind of a sexual predator.

Chapter Six: Sit-Down With the Devil

_I am by no means a saint. Saints are people who did no wrong in their lives and live to help out the other man. What shit is that? I mean, look at me. I carry around a gun, not when I am in school, mind you. But what really gets my goat is that people call themselves good or even worse saints by having the nerve to say that they are absolutely good_, _but in reality their actions in everyday life puts them on level with the criminals of the world._

_I am with the criminals, and I like it._

* * *

Alexander calmly walked into Smelly Nelly's looking for Derek. AS he looked around, he saw Brody sitting at a table all by himself. Alexander decided that now would be a good time to pick the mind of an maniac, and a sexual deviant. Alexander calmly sat right in front of him, and Brody looked up at him and smiled.

"I figured that you would find me here." Brody said. "What's on your mind?"

"Just wondering, what's it like to be a maniac like yourself?" Alexander asked him calmly.

"Honestly?" Brody asked. "It's kind of like a world that you live in, and everyone is a bunch of strangers or people who hate your guts. You will have no problems doing what you do."

"In your case raping young girls." Alexander said.

"Raping teens, yes." Brody said calmly. "I like the way that some of these young women look. I saw this one girl, and I couldn't help myself. It just happened."

"I remember when I shot and killed this man trying to attack Casey." Alexander began. "He shot me twice in the chest, and by the grace of God, I managed to get him twice in the chest."

"All I see is that there is no difference between us." Brody said calmly, while sipping tea. "We are alike, you and me."

"No, far from the truth." Alexander replied. "You rape women because it gets you off in your own sick little mind. I do what I have to do in order to protect my family and friends, also the people that I love."

"That is quite noble of you." Brody answered. "But let me tell you this, I am smarter than you, young Alexander."

"And let me tell you this, dear friend, I can out learn you, I can out read you, I can out think you, and I can out philosophize you, and I am going to out last you." Alexander replied.

"Just what does that mean?" Brody asked.

"Let me just leave you with these words of advice." Alexander said. "We grow up being told that we can either be cops or robbers. But when a man has a gun in your face, what's the difference." Alexander said, playfully slapping the side of his face. He got up from the table, and walked towards the door.

"You are all bark my friend." Brody called after him.

"Soon enough, I'll show you my teeth." Alexander said walking outside.

* * *

Alexander was lying on his bed, thinking about the exchange that he had with Brody just hours earlier. Things were certainly getting serious about this whole situation. Alexander knew that in the back of his mind, Brody was preparing to attack Casey.

And he was.

* * *

_No more. You have to have her._

"Yes, I do. She is so beautiful. Alexander doesn't know how to treat her."

_Go get her, she wants you._

"Yes, I will."

All bets were off. Brody was now after Casey.

AN: Next time the gloves come off. R&R!


	7. The Unthinkable Happens

AN: This is going to be short and sweet. The thing that Alexander has been dreading is about to happen...

Chapter Seven: The Unthinkable Happens

_I couldn't predict what was going to happen. I had a six sense about shit like this. I usually know when things are going to pick up, and get nasty. I knew exactly what that bastard was capable of, and I wasn't thinking about it. My lack of judgement almost cost me the one I loved most._

_Almost._

* * *

Alexander calmly knocked on Casey's front door, hoping that she would answer. When she did, she tried to quickly close the door on him, but Alexander quickly wedged his body between the door frame and the door itself.

"Look, I want to talk to you." Alexander said strained in his voice from being wedged in the door frame.

"Why should I talk to you?" Casey said angrily. "You obviously don't trust me enough to tell me what is going on, so why should I believe you about whatever you are going to tell me?"

"Because I love you, that's why!" Alexander screamed. Casey stared at him, and let him get out of the door frame. Alexander rubbed his sides, and walked in.

"You...you really mean that?" Casey asked him.

"Of course I do." Alexander answered. "I wouldn't have put myself through all of this and that if I didn't."

"I love you, too." Casey said, kissing him.

* * *

Alexander awoke an hour later, Casey sleeping right next to him in his bed. Alexander smiled and calmly shook her awake.

"Casey?" Alexander said softly into her ear. Casey slowly opened her eyes, and smiled sleepily at him.

"Yeah?" She responded sleepily.

"Want me to walk you home?" Alexander asked her. Casey sat up, and looked at the clock. She looked back, and smiled.

"Yeah, that will be nice." Casey said. Alexander smiled back at her. And pulled on his clothes. Casey smiled, and did the same thing. As soon as they were finished. They walked out the door, and began the five minute walk towards her house.

* * *

When they arrived at her house, Casey unlocked the door, and walked in. She looked back and smiled at him.

"Thanks for walking me home." Casey said sweetly.

"Do you want me to stay until your family gets back?" Alexander asked.

"No, I'm fine. I am just going to watch some TV, anyway." Casey said. "Thanks anyway."

"No problem." Alexander said, waving goodbye, and walking away. Casey smiled, and walked inside. She calmly walked upstairs, and into her room. She walked into her open room, and took off her jacket. Then, out of nowhere, her door slammed shut. Before she could turn around, she was pushed face first on the bed.

"If you scream, I'll kill you, you understand me!?" The man yelled.

Casey slowly nodded. "Please...don't hurt me." She pleaded with him.

"Hurt you? No, we are going to have some fun, okay?" He said in a sickeningly sweet voice. He flipped her over, and ripped her shirt open, exposing her bra. Casey knew that she was in trouble, and she prayed that someone would come, anyone...

* * *

Alexander bolted up, and ran towards Casey's house. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew that Brody was about to rape Casey. He knew that he had to stop him.

_Dear god, please don't let me be too late..._

AN: R&R if you want more!


	8. Protector

AN: Read and review, readers.

Chapter Eight: Protector

Alexander silently crept through the Venturi-McDonald home. He smelled a very familiar cologne that he smelled on only one person before. When he remember who wore that cologne, Alexander's eye widened with fear.

Brody.

Alexander slowly crept up the steps, gun in his hand, and he heard Casey softly crying. As soon as he reached her doorway, he saw a sight that made his blood boil with rage. Brody was on top of Casey, trying to undress her. As soon as Alexander cocked his gun, Brody snapped his head towards the doorway, and Alexander hid out of view, but it seemed that Brody knew that Alexander was there.

"Alexander!" Brody shouted. "Nice of you to join us! But sadly this is a party for two only."

Alexander slowly entered the room, gun pointed directly at Brody. He looked at Casey who smiled slightly now that he was here. He saw that Brody had ripped her shirt open, and was in the process of stripping her before he made his presence known.

"I am here to end your pathetic life, you son of a bitch." Alexander growled.

"No you won't." Brody answered. He cocked his gun, and pressed it to the side of Casey's head. "If you take one more step, I'll kill her." Brody tone was calm, but Alexander knew that he meant business. He took a step back, and Brody began to concentrate on him.

"Drop your gun. Drop it!" Brody commanded. Alexander did as he was told, hoping that Brody wouldn't try to hurt Casey.

"Good boy, now you die." Brody said. Casey stared in horror as Brody fired twice, both shots hitting Alexander in the chest. Casey watched as her boyfriend slowly fell to the ground. This was happening again, this time, he wasn't going to survive. Brody looked back towards his captive.

"Now, where were we?" Brody said to Casey. Casey, with tears in her eyes, looked over to Alexander. There was no sign of life in him. Then she knew that he was dead.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Brody shouted in her face. Casey responded by spitting in his face. Brody wiped the saliva from his face, and then slapped her with his gun.

"You are going to pay for that, you little bitch." Brody hissed. He placed the gun right between her eyes, and Casey closed hers, knowing what was coming next.

BANG!

_He killed me. He killed me! _Casey thought. When she slowly opened her eyes, she knew that she was alive. Brody was nowhere in sight, however. She looked over, and saw that Brody was writhing next to her bed, in pain. She looked towards her doorway, and saw Alexander holding the smoking gun, what mattered to her was that he was alive and well. Casey ran over and embraced him.

"You okay?" Alexander asked her.

"Yeah, he didn't rape me but he almost did." Casey answered. "But how did you...how are you alive?"

Alexander lifted up his shirt, revealing a black vest.

"Jack gave it to me right after I got shot in the chest the first time." Alexander answered her. Casey smiled at her, and slowly fainted in his arms. Alexander lifted her up, and slowly began to carry her towards his home. The worst was behind him, but this was far from over.

* * *

Alexander was sitting on the couch, blanket covering the sleeping Casey. He already called his older brother and sister, and they were on their way. Alexander leaned over, and kissed her lightly. Upon the kiss received, Casey eyes fluttered, and focused on Alexander.

"How did I get here?" Casey asked him weakly.

"I carried you here." Alexander said. Before Casey could ask him another question, loud sirens flooded the sky. Alexander patted Casey's leg and went towards his doorway. He saw from a distance his sister and a few other plain clothed police officers flood her house. Soon enough, Seth, and the rest of Alexander's crew pulled up in front of his house.

"Are you alright?" Seth asked as he got out of his car. "Where's Casey?"

"Inside." Alexander answered. "I'm fine, but I hope that bastard isn't."

"Dude, did you kill him?" Jack asked.

"Nope." Alexander answered. "I wanted to, but I just wanted to stop that bastard from hurting Casey."

"Good." Seth said. He turned around, and saw Brody being lead out of the house. He had his side bandaged. Seth saw his sister run across the street. She approached them, and sighed carefully.

"Glad to see that you are okay, little brother." Melissa said calmly. "Look, we need you and Casey to come with us to make a statement."

Alexander looked at Casey, who was know was at his side. She looked at him, and slightly smiled. Alexander then looked at his sister, and said, "Let's go."

Alexander was happy that Casey was alive, and everything was alright.

AN: Next chapter, the conclusion. R&R!


	9. Epilogue

AN: Time to wrap things up in a short chapter, apologies in advance. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Nine: Epilogue

Alexander was sitting on his porch after he got back from the police station after giving a statement to his sister about shooting Brody. He didn't kill him, that much was for certain. He was glad that Casey was alright. He knew that deep inside of him, he was still human. It was that fact that kept him going, that, and his love for Casey.

"Hey, bro, how's it going?" Seth said sitting next to him. Alexander looked up, and smiled slightly.

"All things considering, pretty well." Alexander said. "Brody is going away for a long time. He tried to kill me, that's attempted murder, and attempted rape for trying to rape Casey. If he does see light again, he will be either an old man, or dead. Good."

"Well," Seth began. "I have some more good news."

"Like what?" Alexander asked him.

"Well, Melissa called me and told me that before he stands trial here, he's going to be shipped back to the States to face the music there. He will be tried there, and then be brought back here to face the music. To make a long story short, he might die in prison in the United States before he even gets a chance to make it back here to do his time." Seth said.

"Man, can this day get any better?" Alexander said, smiling.

"It can for you. Look." Seth said, pointing up the street. Alexander looked to wear he was pointing, and saw Casey walking up the steps, smiling.

_What a beautiful smile, _Alexanderthought.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Seth said closing the door, and walking away. Casey smiled, and sat on his lap.

"What's up?" Alexander asked her.

"Nothing, really." Casey said. "I just came by to see you. Thanks for everything."

"No problem." Alexander answered. "I really do love you, you know."

"I know, I am just glad that we can put all of this behind us, and move on to the future of our lives." Casey said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too." Alexander agreed. "Me too." Casey smiled and kissed him. She was now happy again, and she knew that Alexander felt the same way.

**THE END!!!**


End file.
